1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to electric-arc resistant compositions, and more particularly, to a composition and process for manufacturing electric-arc resistant objects that are at least partially transparent.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
High voltage electrical equipment and other types of electrically powered devices pose a threat of powerful electric arcs or flashes. Electric arcs can occur when an individual is several feet away from the energized equipment. These arcs or flashes may result from short circuits developing from poor electrical grounding, failure of insulation, or by personnel working on or near energized electrical equipment and circuits. Electric arcs have extremely high temperatures of about four times the temperature of the sun""s surface and their energy and radiation can result in immediate fatal burns. Firefighters, electric utility workers, factory workers and many other individuals are injured or killed every year from electric arcs.
In recognition of this electric-arc hazard, a wide variety of fabrics for protecting the body and extremities have been developed. Helmets and other types of headgear have also been developed to protect the head from electric arcs. However, little attention has been given to an area of great needxe2x80x94developing a substantially transparent technology that blocks, or absorbs electric arcs.
The present invention solves the problem of protecting individuals from electric arcs when working around high-voltage devices. Broadly, the present invention provides a composition that can be formed into a wide variety of substantially transparent objects that block electric arcs.
More specifically, one embodiment of the invention is a composition comprising at least one dye that blocks electromagnetic waves in the optical or infrared ranges, or both, and a substrate material. The substrate material and the dye or dyes are proportioned so that the composition ablates upon impact of electric arc energy.
One advantage of the present composition is that it can be formed into a wide variety of substantially transparent barriers that protect users from electric arcs while allowing clear vision through the barrier.
However, the claims alonexe2x80x94not the preceding summaryxe2x80x94define the invention.